


情之所至

by IngridLI



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridLI/pseuds/IngridLI
Summary: 其实是整篇文的一个番外，应该是在第一个事件结束之后，承起第二个事件的





	情之所至

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是整篇文的一个番外，应该是在第一个事件结束之后，承起第二个事件的

谈无欲在客栈等了解锋镝很久都没有见到他回来，心中有些焦急，虽说是碰上了同窗好友，两人欢喜不得不喝上几杯，再吹吹自己之前的经历，但依照他那次在金殿上的酒量来看，若是喝了酒，怕是要昏迷在那里不省人事，而邓九五之事虽平，尤有暗流浮动，况且他虽是无心涉入，但毕竟曾经身在风口浪尖，若有有人寻仇……谈无欲有些担忧，从怀中拿出从那朵本命莲上摘下的莲子，按照指引寻找他去。  
月仙仍在月宫之上，随意披着一身月光，发冠将解，衣衫半开。他依照太阳神之托替代莲相照管天下，但若是有闲，必定还是在这月宫清冷之处最为习惯。化体在凡间看顾着莲相这世，他在天宫替他照管滋养着本命莲。逗弄着手中白兔，他不禁嘲笑自己为何要为他付出这么多。  
“水心，只有你一个人在这里孤单吗？”他问着那只被他从凡间收容上来的白兔。  
白兔又知道什么呢？  
谈无欲循着金线，找到了解锋镝所在的位置，他看到他们三人一桌，看来是另有巧遇，除去解锋镝已经趴在酒桌上不省人事以外，另外两名学子还在高歌唱诗，似乎要将一番不平都发泄出来。  
是了，这些都是当初名在金榜，却因为邓九五之案而不得不回家重考之学子，勤勤恳恳寒窗十载，原想欢喜回家，如今却被朝堂政局扰成了空欢喜，不平吗？抑郁吗？  
“两位，在下谈无欲，因好友迟迟未归，寻来此处，不知诸位尽欢否？也不知能否让我带他回去了呢？”  
那两名书生看到谈无欲，一脸醉意地说：“去吧，去吧，功名利禄都是浮云！”  
“一腔热血尽付东流！”  
看他们如此谈无欲也无奈，将解锋镝背在身上，又替他们三位结了账，让客栈的老板收留他们一晚，也算得上是仁至义尽。  
回到他们的客栈之后，谈无欲将解锋镝放下，却发现那个人拽住了他的莲花坠子不松手，口中说着什么也听不清。他将解锋镝的手掰开，却又被他扯住了头发，拉着倒在了床榻上。  
谈无欲也终于能够听清他所说的是什么了。  
“道长，道长……”  
“别走，别走！”谈无欲想要起身，却又被他两句“别走”留在了他的身边，闻着熟悉的香气，解锋镝安静了下来，他轻轻说，“我没醉，我没醉。”  
“我知道。”谈无欲现在只想让他安静睡下，安慰他道。  
“我真的没醉！”解锋镝说道，“道长，我喜欢你，从见你第一眼开始我就喜欢你！”  
谈无欲看着那不知道是因为醉意氤氲起雾气的眼睛，还是半醉半醒之间也让人无法忽视神采，他说：“我知道。”  
解锋镝将他抱得更紧，他问：“道长一直从我身上看到另外一个人，他是谁？”  
“你亦是他，他亦是你。”谈无欲说。  
“那不一样！不一样……”解锋镝低声说道，“他喜欢道长吗？”  
“大约是喜欢的。”  
“那也一定没有我更喜欢你，道长，喜欢我，别喜欢他好吗？”解锋镝小心翼翼地问道，“喜欢解锋镝，不要喜欢你看到的那个人好吗？”  
谈无欲看着他小心翼翼的模样，一点都不像是自己那个始终要压着自己一头的师兄，也或许，他也曾这样小心翼翼过。他们之间的事情，谈无欲记得不多，他抬头看向月光所在的地方，却只能看到那样清冷的宫阁，他们之间即使爱过，如今却也只有一个人活在那月宫吧。  
月仙似乎是感应到了谈无欲的心意，他道：“我亦是你，你亦是我，你想要怎么做，便是我要怎么做。”  
得到了这句回答，谈无欲对着得不到答案已经有些心灰意冷的解锋镝道：“好。”  
然后他看到了那个人眼中突然出现的神采，就像是耀眼的日光一般炽热，谈无欲曾经多少次沉浸在这样的目光之中，如今也是一样。  
解锋镝缓缓凑了上去，嘴里的酒气缠绕在他们之间，说不清到底是谁醉了。  
亲吻上他的唇，就像是请问在一块温润的白玉上，那浑身带上的冷意就像月光一样洒在了他们的身上。  
谈无欲扶住他，慢慢回应着，他闭上了眼，手中的拂尘也早就落在了地上，银发散落了一床，解锋镝亲吻了他又去亲吻他的莲花坠子，然后伸手一扯便摘了下来说：“你是我的，不能带着他的东西。”他俯下身去，从谈无欲的额头亲吻到了他的唇，一寸一寸都留下了他的痕迹，宣告着谈无欲现在已经属于他了。  
伸手将道长身上复杂的衣服一层一层剥开，就像摘下了层层莲瓣，直到那洁白的躯体出现在了他的面前。  
谈无欲自然已经知道自己的衣服被剥开了，那他又如何能够让自己身上的人衣着完好呢？伸出手去，穿过他的外衫，直冲那中心而去。  
“不急不急。”解锋镝虽然乘着醉意，但他也有些惶恐，伸手想要把那双不安分的手赶出去，却看到谈无欲那双凉凉的手在他的腰上肆弄一番之后，不过一个响指，他身上所有的衣服便出现在了一边的架子上，比衣着不洁的谈无欲更要赤裸。  
解锋镝讶异之时，看到正在笑着的谈无欲，一气之下直接咬上了他的唇，他们两个人的身体也越来越接近，就像是原本便在一起一般。  
他们轻轻抚弄着对方，像是要熟悉每一寸的肌肤，谈无欲轻轻叫着，他也不似之前那么拘谨，也许是醉了，无酒之醉，只是醉在他的吻里，他的怀里。  
月宫之上的月仙感受着他们的肌肤之亲，不由得想起了那朵还在天池的本命莲，不由得说了一句：“素还真……”  
“素还真……”谈无欲说道。  
“他是叫这个名字吗？”解锋镝听到后问道。  
谈无欲看着他只能点了点头。  
“我叫什么？”  
“解锋镝。”  
“一直这么叫我好不好？”他低下头吻着谈无欲，“不要去管素还真，只要管解锋镝就好了，只要介意解锋镝就好了。”  
“解锋镝。”  
“嗯，我在。”他说道，手开始往身下探去，划过他结实的腰身，划过他结实的腹肌，解锋镝有些羡慕这样的身材，然后在衣衫半掩未掩之处终于觅得他的“猎物”。  
“嗯……”谈无欲叫了一声，就在那双还没有暖热的手握上了他的阴茎的时候，然后睁眼看着他，不直到为什么，他的脸上多了两片飞霞，解锋镝看起来分外开心，他轻轻摸着那阴茎，思索着之前和书友们看的春宫书上的描写，考虑着接下来的动作。  
“道长，”解锋镝开口道，“接下来要怎么做？”  
谈无欲没想到他竟然会问自己，想来也是，他于此世不过二十载，这般荒唐的行径自然没有过，只是为何他会以为谈无欲就知道呢？谈无欲轻笑一声，说道：“原来解锋镝当真是一位君子。”  
解锋镝红着脸说：“我本来就是君子。”  
谈无欲微微起身，伸手握上了解锋镝的阴茎，轻轻上下撸动着，然后他伸出两只手指，让解锋镝将嘴张开，伸了进去，玩弄着他的舌头，刺激着他分泌着唾液，将自己的手指濡湿，甚至还想往他的喉咙深处探去，但他还是收敛了一些，等到他觉得可以了，便将手指抽出，伸向自己的身后，示意解锋镝看去。  
手指在那处轻轻打着转，然后他伸进去了一只，随后不久另外一只也伸了进去。虽然是第一次自己做这样的扩张，但还是有些不适，明显的痛感让他有些难受，不过在习惯之后已经好了很多，渐渐的，快感也生了出来，更别说解锋镝的手还在他的阴茎上。  
谈无欲扩张地差不多了，便将手指抽了出来，示意解锋镝。  
解锋镝看了看皮肤上已经染上了霞色的谈无欲，自己的阴茎也半硬，于是他小心翼翼地将其对在那处蜜穴之上，忍不住开始期冀，这会是怎样的感受。  
“轻一点。”谈无欲说道。  
“我会的。”  
一声极尽温柔的话之后，他的阴茎一点点破开那层层褶皱，试图往更深处探去，他也如他所说那般，温柔地一寸一寸将其攻略于自己的城下。  
谈无欲尽可能地放松，一寸一寸接受着他的掠夺。  
痛苦之后会带来欢乐，痛苦之后快感也渐渐生出，侵蚀着他们最后的神经。  
那里并不难找，或者说是就在意料之内的地方，解锋镝轻轻一顶，便教谈无欲丢盔卸甲，几声带着情欲的呢喃在喉咙中藏起，不让他听到，随后再攻击一次，那藏不起的欢愉便逃了出来，连带着清冷的月光都有些旖旎。  
谈无欲抓着解锋镝的胳膊，他伸展自己的身体，去适应那早就熟悉的形状，解锋镝扶住他的腰，不让他乱动，继续攻城略地。  
解锋镝差点忘记前面还有一个小可爱等待抚慰，他伸出手，将其包裹在自己的手中，让它一点点立了起来。  
交融还在继续，他们宛如跨越了世上最艰险的磨难，只是为了这一刻。云雨之行，让他们彻底融合在了一起，前所未有的融合。  
解锋镝陷入了高潮，他仿佛看到了另一个场景的谈无欲，坐在宫阁之中，清冷地玩着一只白兔，那里太冷了，他想要叫他，却叫出了：“师弟……”  
月宫里的那个人突然抬头，看了过来，但他什么都没有发现，失落流露于眼神流转之间，解锋镝想要上前，却发现有一股力量扯着他往后，往后。  
他飘落了下来，伴随着一片灿烂的阳光。  
谈无欲听到了他那句话，立起身来亲吻着他，轻轻叫着：“解锋镝……”  
解锋镝亲吻着他，将他一切话语都封缄在他的口中，只剩下旖旎的床，旖旎的月色，和水乳交融的人。

月仙看着下面的荒唐事，身处清冷的月宫，想起当时与素还真的荒唐事，倒也是如此一般，情之所至而已。  
他静立许久，看着天际渐明的天色，见到了披着一身阳光的金彩慢慢走过来的那透明而熟悉的人。  
“莲相……”  
那身影看向他，伸手拥抱着他，亲吻着，随后消融在天际的朝霞中。  
凡间又是新的一天了。


End file.
